


Hands

by chrobins



Series: KuroTsuki Drabbles [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-18 22:57:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4723415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrobins/pseuds/chrobins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo asks Tsukki for a haircut; Tsukki is suspicious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [perishSong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perishSong/gifts).



"Can you cut my hair?" Tsukishima is slightly  taken aback by the question poised and the challenge posed before him. "Just a bit off the ends. Don't worry about the outcome too much because the bed head will pop right back up." Tsukishima knows there's some sort of ulterior motive behind the request but he doesn't pay it much mind.

 

Kuroo gets a chair and positions it over one of the sinks in the bathroom. He gently flutters his eyes closed, a smile on his face that makes Tsukishima's thoughts more valid. But, again, he pays it no mind. The blonde turns on the water and grabs the giant bottle of shampoo they share and suds up his hands well before working them into Kuroo's hair.

 

At first, Kuroo thought Tsukishima was going to say no to his request, but he was cheering joyfully inside his own mind as the blonde set up. As Tsukishima finally massaged his hands on his scalp, Kuroo could not hold back the pleasurable mewl that left his lips.

 

Tsukishima froze...so this was what Kuroo wanted, his ulterior motive. It seemed a little childish. "If you wanted me to massage your head, I would have said yes." The blonde purses his lips slightly. "Why the roundabout?" Kuroo chuckles, then the sound dissolves into a purr. And surprisingly, the blonde is not disgusted by the sounds...they're kind of cute...as cute as Kuroo could get.

 

"My hair is getting a little long anyway. Two birds with one stone." Kuroo flashes Tsukishima that signature floppy grin that causes the blonde's heart to skip a beat. It takes him a while to get back in the groove but he resumes massaging his boyfriend's scalp with light touches, a few shared smiles and a couple of sneaky kisses.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you thought!


End file.
